rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RR3G'hamO./My Grand Prix races
Here I will document (to some extent) my Grand Prix distance races, origionally the result of my first was just a post on the wall. Knowing I would race it again and race more circuits led me to create a blog to include new times & explain how I worked out the total time raced. Lets start with how I worked out the time. The race was at Monza in Campionato, 56 laps, 7 races of 8 laps. I noted each end time & collected the fastest lap overall (in future fastest lap of each stint) then after finding it tricky to work out the time in my head I turned to Google in search of a time calculator, good Google found one in seconds :) I entered all 7 finishing times and got the result. Control method Controls : TiltB, no assists, steering sensitivity 0. Generally run with no corner cutting unless it's Monza or Le Mans. Monza These are the times I set with the corresponding laps, I don't remember when I got the best lap of 1:14.959 in race 1, each stint (with exception of 9-16) I cut the 1st chicane to jump the pack, then no corner cuts for remainder of the race. All 7 stints done in same day I raced one pair, took break, another pair, break then final 3 races in one shot Monza Grand Prix 56 laps Next race I intend to do is Silverstone in Ferrari Evolution in both the F14 T & the 412 T2. Silverstone F14 T Silverstone Grand Prix 50 laps Grand Prix 1. Laps 1-10 were less than good. Usual top bot line-up auralpod, rattlesnack, stayfrosty etc. Took 7 laps to get infront with the help of numerous backmarkers, I was ice-skating like a boss but managed to finish the race. Laps 11-20 well I smashed the car up ploughing through the pack which may have had some effect on performance, after that it was good running. No auralpod but MiceorMan, SpeedyParkins & Hoodoo came for a party. Lap 19 I was pestered by two bots for most of the lap trying to PIT me. By now I'm more familiar with the circuit, Beckets complex is tricky at times & Luffield is easy to get wrong too. Laps 21-30 had great start and great last few laps, terrible 5th & 6th but did get the regular top bots auralpod etc back again (they stayed for rest of race) I think best lap was on 34, wasn't watching times was in the zone. had short break after this stint. Laps 31-40 had good start took my time to pass the cars knowing now where they brake, turn etc only minor scrapes I think (although I do remember doing a donut at the tight right sometime during the GP) all went well, consistent lap times passed traffic with ease Laps 41-50 Didn't wait, was in the zone and went for it. less mistakes and lower times got me a new record :) Silverstone 412 T2 I knew the total time would be slower due to the 1st 20 laps being 15s behind (lots of off tracks getting the feel for the cornering speeds) Not much to really tell about the race, when I raced it in the F14 T I thought I was doing really well with the times, but now knowing I'm 2 seconds a lap too slow & nearly 40 seconds over 10 laps it kind of made me lose interest in trying :( Really do love the 412 T2 though & I'll continue to race in it So I went for consistent times just bringing the car in to finish the race. It was fun, turned into a PIT race for final 20 laps sending as many cars skiing as I could. Le Mans Ford update With the 48hrs Fame given on the 9th of March next event is now Le Mans. 6 lap stints in the McLaren P1 GTR being the only car I can sort of drive round Le Mans. How many laps can I do in 24hrs of racing? :) Report : Not going to be detailed there's 24hrs to cover. I cut Dunlop chicane mostly on track after, I find Ford chicanes are dangerous to cut (I do nick the corners though but not full speed) Most starts are good, 14th at end of pit lane, 1st under Dunlop bridge :) smooth running 5th lap is traffic. No problem, they go fast and brake early (predictable) so am good with (nearly) no collisions throughout Opening lap average 3:01.x, flying lap average 2:55.x Change of plan with this, after the time logged with P1 GTR, I tried the 919 & found I can drive it, had some sleep still have some 16hrs or so of bonus fame so I'll log my hrs for 919 from now on :) P1 GTR race time : 4:25:36.886. 84 laps completed. Best lap 2:51.302 Porsche 919 race time : 5:20:20.007. 110 laps completed. Best lap 2:47.044 Total racing distance : 1,794.4 miles of Le Mans. 9hrs 54 mins. Then I took a higher upgraded Ferrari 412 T2 for a 3 lap blast didn't note the time for that 2:58.xx lap Suzuka Suzuka Grand Prix 56 laps In the F14 T Report. Best lap : 1:23.034 I ran the whole race without the intension of setting blistering times (that comes later when I return for another race) average 1st lap 1:30, average flying lap (without offs) 1:24, I'd say average overall ~1:26. Mostly clean runs with only small collisions 41-48 were very messy, I was taking out every car I saw. Enjoyable race, the laps go by quickly had short breaks between runs 12 Heures Du Mans Daytona update What to say? I set myself the challenge of 12 hours. I done it. :) wasn't pretty. If I smashed the car up I would continue to smash every car I saw, a few races I played PIT the bot. About twice I slowed the bots down to relieve the pressure, many breaks between runs but some I ran back2back (if front row had 911's) Final 30 laps all done in one sitting. I had 2 hours of Fame and needed 1.5hrs of racing. All done in the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) -1 engine upgrade Spa Francorchamps Spa Francorchamps 42 laps in Evolution using both cars is the next event I will run Category:Blog posts